


Alphabet Soup (Yelling) Germany/Ludwig

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: One thing you had learned within minutes of meeting Ludwig was that he did not talk very often, instead choosing to yell what he had on his mind. Almost every word that left the man’s mouth was at a higher volume than normal. This happened especially when he was dealing with Italy.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Yelling) Germany/Ludwig

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 146 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Germany ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hetalia ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **Y** is for _yelling_ ]

One thing you had learned within minutes of meeting Ludwig was that he did not talk very often, instead choosing to yell what he had on his mind. Almost every word that left the man’s mouth was at a higher volume than normal. This happened especially when he was dealing with Italy.

Then again, Italy was enough to make even Canada yell.

“Waahhhh! Jen! Japan! Germany! Save _meee_ ~!” Italy cried, clinging tightly to the blonde with tears streaming down his face.

“What happened?” you questioned, leaning toward the shorter nation.

“I told France-nii-chan about Germany’s dirty magazines and now he’s tearing apart the house to try and find them~!”

“Oh no…” you glanced at Germany who was beginning to twitch.

“YOU _**WHAT**_!?”

You winced as Ludwig ran into the house, screaming obscenities in German. It wasn’t long before France came running out, crying for his life.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
